cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nuclear Insanity Accords II: Mutually Assured Destruction
|date = September 9, 2011 |status = Active |color = Green }} The 'Nuclear Insanity Accords II: Mutually Assured Destruction ' is a Mutual Coalition Defense and Optional Aggression Pact (MCDoAP), a slight variation of a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact, between the Nuclear Proliferation League (NPL) and the Random Insanity Alliance (RIA) announced on September 9, 2011. It was an upgrade of the Nuclear Insanity Accords optional defense pact previously signed by the two on June 19, 2011. The RIA later sponsored the NPL for membership in the SuperFriends in which they were admitted on May 19, 2012. Thus these Accords became superseded by the SuperFriends from their admission until its dissolution on June 16, 2013. Treaty text TREATY BETWEEN THE NUCLEAR PROLIFERATION LEAGUE AND THE RANDOM INSANITY ALLIANCE ON MEASURES FOR THE FURTHER EXPANSION AND PROLIFERATION OF STRATEGIC OFFENSIVE ARMS The Nuclear Proliferation League and the Random Insanity Alliance, hereinafter referred to as the Parties, Believing that global challenges and threats require new approaches to interaction across the whole range of their strategic relations, Working therefore to forge a new strategic relationship based on mutual trust, openness, predictability, and cooperation, Desiring to bring their respective nuclear postures into alignment with this new relationship, and endeavoring to expand further the role and importance of nuclear weapons Seeking to preserve continuity in, and provide new impetus to, the step-by-step process of expanding and proliferating nuclear arms while maintaining the safety and security of their nuclear arsenals, and with a view to expanding this process in the future, including to a multilateral approach, Guided by the principle of indivisible security and convinced that measures for the expansion and proliferation of strategic offensive arms and the other obligations set forth in this Treaty will enhance predictability and stability, and thus the security of both Parties, Have agreed as follows: 1. Each Party agrees not to aim their nuclear weapons at each other, only at others. 2. Each Party agrees to share information, especially about threats to each others nuclear stockpiles. 3. Each Party agrees not to share information, technology, or other aid with those who are threatening the nuclear stockpiles of the other. 4. Each Party agrees to share technology and aid, if requested, to further each others nuclear proliferation goals. 5. The Parties agree to create a joint nuclear proliferation research center in Florida to research new ways to further their nuclear proliferation. 6. The Parties agree to form a joint nuclear command. a. The Parties agree to launch their nuclear stockpiles in full force against any who would strike against them. b. The Parties agree that should one launch their nuclear stockpiles to assist a third party who has launched a first strike then they are not mandated to assist but still retain the option. c. Each Party recognizes that they retain the option to launch their nuclear stockpiles in defense of any third party which is acting within the interests of or tied to the Parties. d. The Parties recognize that there are conditions under which the most effective use of their nuclear stockpiles may be to launch them against an associated target rather than a direct target. 7. Each Party agrees that they maintain the right to launch a first strike at any target and that the other Party may assist. This Treaty shall be subject to ratification in accordance with the constitutional procedures of each Party. This Treaty shall enter into force on the date of the exchange of instruments of ratification. Each Party may propose amendments to this Treaty. If either Party raises the issue of the modification of this Treaty, the Parties shall jointly consider the matter. Agreed amendments shall enter into force in accordance with the constitutional procedures of each Party. Each Party shall, in exercising its alliance sovereignty, have the right to withdraw from this Treaty if it decides that extraordinary events related to the subject matter of this Treaty have jeopardized its supreme interests. It shall give notice of its decision to the other Party. Such notice shall contain a statement of the extraordinary events the notifying Party regards as having jeopardized its supreme interests. This Treaty shall terminate one week from the date of receipt by the other Party of the aforementioned notice, unless the notice specifies a later date. Done at Florida, this 10th day of September, 2011. For the Random Insanity Alliance: Shadow, Triumvir of Random Insanity, The Ultimate Lifeform, Mystic Dragon Emperor of the Cheeselands, Puppetmaster of Chaos Delta1212, Triumvir of the Random Insanity Alliance, Demi-God of Maroon, Psychic Cupcake Overlord of the Cupcakery, Eperor of the SuperFriends im317, Triumvir, Former Elder of PotD, in search of new sig material Bluestrike - Head of Foreign Affairs, Professional Mogar Wrangler, Former Waffle Commissar C-zom - Head of Internal Affairs Jenne - HoMO, Promoting glowing stuff since 2006 cctmsp13 - Viceroy of Economics Shadow Slayer, Head of Recruitment For the Nuclear Proliferation League: Triumvir: KemMo Triumvir: Morjon Triumvir: King Wally Lord of Education: Mildly Insane Lord of Defenses: Gofast2006 Lord of Recruiting: Paramix Lord of Foreign Affairs: Smurthwaite Lord of Economics: Kirkhill Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Active treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Nuclear Proliferation League